


A Song for Haruka

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Everyone's a girl, F/F, Genderbending, Love Live! au, Rule 63, because i'm in idol hell, mentions of sousuke and rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 5: Genderbend</p><p>Stress gets the better of Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in idol hell. save me. related part is here: http://rinchansanmatsuoka-gets-creative.tumblr.com/post/124210503120/tsundere-maids-are-the-cutest-or-style-five-wants 
> 
> (i'll post the maid rin week stuff here eventually...)

“I wrote you a duet!”

Haruka glanced up from her sewing, the minute downward tilt of her lips the only indication that she was not amused.  The redheaded girl didn’t seem to notice, so Haruka sighed and set down the dress she was working on.  “I’m busy.  Besides, I don’t want to sing a duet with you.”

“Ouch,” Rin pouted a bit at that but pressed on, trying to shove the sheet music and mp3 player at Haru.  “Well, good news for you then, Miss Grumpy Pants.  The duet is for you and Makoto!”

Haruka’s frown stayed in place, not too keen on having a song written for her without any consultation on her part.  But Rin was nothing if not persistent and would never leave until Haruka did what she wanted.  So with a sigh, she took the sheet music and mp3 player, putting in the earbuds and pressing play.

The song itself was slow and gentle, though the lyrics were terribly romantic.  Haruka really should have seen that coming, what with Rin being Style Five’s lyricist.  Rin was the one singing on the track, giving Haruka a feel for what the song would sound like.

After the song finished, she pulled out the earbuds and glanced up at Rin, who was looking at her expectantly.

“Well?  Rei helped me write the music.  She’s getting a lot better, you know.  She’ll be really hurt if you don’t sing her song!”  Rin grinned a bit, holding this fact over Haruka’s head.  “Besides, Makoto already said she liked it.  I think it suits you two really well!  How’d you like my lyrics?”

Irritated that everyone seemed to have worked on this without asking her, Haruka shoved the music away from her and picked up the dress.  “It’s too sappy and you made it sound obnoxious, imitating Makoto like that.”  She could see Rin flinch out of the corner of her eye and she knew she should shut up, but the frustration kept her going.  “I don’t like duets and you know that.  If you want to do a romantic duet so bad, ask your girlfriend!”

After her outburst, there was a painful silence for a brief moment before Rin sniffled and ran out of the clubroom, slamming the door behind her.

Digging the heels of her palms into her eyes, Haruka sighed.  She hadn’t meant any of that.  The stress of upcoming exams and having to sew several different costumes for five girls in time for the Love Live! was getting to her and she had just taken it out on her best friend.

Haruka pushed the dress and sewing materials aside before slumping onto the table, her head in her arms.  She stayed this way until she heard someone sit down beside her.  Without having to look up to see who it was, she moved her hand over to hold Makoto’s, seeking comfort in her touch.

“Rin-chan was crying,” Makoto said quietly, rubbing her thumb over the back of Haruka’s hand.

“I didn’t mean it.”  Haruka’s voice cracked a bit and she finally looked up at Makoto.  She chewed on her bottom lip, not knowing what else to say.

There was a soft smile on Makoto’s face and she leaned forward, kissing Haruka’s forehead.  “I know that.  I think Rin knows that too, but you still need to apologize to her.  Yamazaki-san already doesn’t like you.”

Haruka shifted a bit, leaning closer to Makoto and sighed.  “I don’t care about Yamazaki.  But…  I’ll do it for Rin.”

“Thank you,” Makoto’s smile widened and she pulled Haruka into a hug.  “Did you not like her song…?”

“I did…  But no one asked me about it first.  And it means I have to sew even more outfits.”  With a sigh, Haruka wrapped her arms around Makoto, hiding her face against her girlfriend’s shoulder.  “And how did she write something so romantic for us?  I never told her some of those things!”

She felt Makoto’s arms tighten around her a bit before the brunette let out a nervous laugh.  “U-Um, I…  H-Haru-chan, it um… the duet was my idea.”

“What?”

“I w-wanted to do a duet with you, so Rin-chan h-had me write down how I felt about you and she t-turned it into a song.  I wanted to surprise you b-but I guess Rin-chan got a bit ahead of herself…”  Makoto looked sheepish as Haruka pulled back to look at her.  “You don’t have to sew anything for it, Haru-chan.  I just wanted it to be something we could share.”

Haruka stared at Makoto for a few moments, feeling the guilt gnaw at her stomach.  Looking down at her lap, she picked at the hem of her skirt before mumbling, “I’ll sing it with you.”

Makoto’s reaction was instantaneous and the smile on her face was bright and wide as she pulled Haruka into another hug.  “Thank you, Haru-chan!  But first, you have to apologize.  Rin-chan works really hard, you know!  Rei-chan too!”

Pouting a bit, Haruka nodded in agreement.  “I’ll apologize.”  Gently, she nuzzled against Makoto and said, “I really did like the song.  I… I feel the same way, you know.”  Even if she was bad at saying it.

“I love you too, Haru-chan!”


End file.
